darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Char
When the Darkspore invasion began, few stood against them with as much wrath and power as Char, the Blazing Inferno. '' Tempest from Cryos.]] '''Char, The Blazing Inferno is a Plasma Tempest from Cryos. His attacks are fire-based and were made that way to even out the lightning-based attacks Lumin had. Revelation Char was the only hero who was never mentioned or even seen before the game was released. Instead, players discovered him during the Darkspore Beta Program. Strategy : '''''See Hero Strategy: Char For More Information. Lore 185px-Char_Alpha.png|Char Alpha 185px-Char_Beta.png|Char Beta 185px-Char_Gamma.png|Char Gamma 185px-Char_Delta.png|Char Delta Across the wastelands of Cryos, Char had spent his entire life as a destroyer, tracking criminals and then slaughtering his quarry. But not even Char could catch everyone. Eventually, enough of his escaped foes banded together to trap him in an ice cage in Cryos' northern dead zone. Although he managed to kill five of them before the others escaped, Char would have certainly died from his terrible wounds. That is, without the intervention of Crogenitor Ptyron... Char knew nothing of the Crogenitors and didn't care. All he knew was that a bizarre alien had granted him a healed and amplified body, and powers he never dreamed existed. With his newfound abilities to wield plasma energy and pyrokinetically attack anything he saw, Char incinerated any foe foolish enough not to flee. And when the Darkspore invasion began, few stood against them with as much wrath and power as Char, the Blazing Inferno. Abilities ' Ignite' (Basic Ability-Energy attack) Causes the air to spontaneously combust at the target point, dealing X energy damage to a single enemy. ' Elemental Guardian '(Plasma Shooter pet) Spawns a pet with a ranged plasma attack that deals X energy damage. The pet lives for 5 minutes. While it is alive, this ability only costs X power and will enrage the pet, increasing it´s damage by 50% and giving it a damaging fire aura for 15 seconds. Meteor Strike (Alpha Variant - AOE Stun/Attack) Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within 3m of the impact take X physical damage and are stunned for 3 seconds. ' 'Flame Surge (Beta Variant - Ranged Attack) Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to 16m wide, dealing X energy damage to each enemy it touches. Webbed Lightning (Gamma Variant - AOE Damage) After concentrating for 1 second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing X energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds. Electron Sphere (Delta Variant - AOE Stun/Attack) Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for X energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing X energy damage to all enemies within 4m. ' Fiery Eruption' (Squad Ability-Energy Debuff) Causes the targeted area to erupt in flames, dealing X energy damage immediately and then 8 energy damage per second for 3 seconds. All enemies in the area have incoming healing reduced by 50%. ' Concussive Orbit '(Passive Ability) Volatile rocks swirl around Char. After building up for 10 seconds, they will explode once an enemy approaches, stunning all nearby enemies for 2 seconds and dealing X energy damage to each one. Trivia *Char's body structure is very complex and confusing; his 5 legs twist underneath each other, and his 5th hind leg's foot is twisted to the right. *Although Char's face appears to be a long reptilian face with a snout in the concept art, in the actual game, Char's face is very flat. However, if looked at the right angle, his face looks just like the concept art. This means it's just a camera angle problem, similar to Maldri , as Maldri's concept art only showed half of his body, and his other 2 legs could not be seen because of it. *There was a glitch that caused Char to spawn another pet, rather than enraging the one that is currently alive. This glitch is beneficial, but was fixed in a patch. *Char was the last Hero to be revealed. *Char also is the only ranged Hero with a basic attack that instantly hit the target from any distance. As he attacked by making the air around his enemies combust, his basic is not effected by projectile speed, nor is it blocked by environmental objects. *Char's passive ability could have been a reference to the earth's interior, which contains thousands of rocks floating on magma. *Char's name and title were a reference to his Plasma genetic powers. *Like most of the heroes, Char is depicted with his Cashout weapon in the concept art. *Char, as well as his pet, bears somehow a resemblance to three Darkspore enemies: Molten Crawler, Ray Killer, and Nova. *Char's Elemental Guardian looks identical to Sage's Dendrone pet, except the Elemental Guardian has a different color. Category:Heroes Category:Plasma Category:Tempests Category:Cryos Category:Characters & Classes